Dota
DotA is a beautiful young female penguin who enjoys spending time helping Gary invent things for the Antarctican public. Living in ShutterShock Condos, the nineteen-year old enjoys reading and knitting sweaters. She is apparently known for her beauty, to the extent that some penguins quote her to be more beautiful than Maddieworld, along with her singing voice even though she doesn't really show it. Background Childhood Dota hactched old-style on a pleasant Sunday afternoon in September to two young loving parents who taught her everything they could from the start, from how to talk to three didget multiplication. When she entered pre-school, she didnt fit in all that well. The other children enjoyed coloring and playing with toys, but DotA enjoyed doing math and science in a large copybook. When she tried playing with teddy bears, she found it quite pleasant to hug them. Later in childhood, DotA had been transferred to five schools, because the principal said she was too smart for them. When she later found the perfect school, she stayed there for a few grades. Teenhood Later in life, DotA was enrolled into one of the best highschools in Antartica, South Pole City HighSchool, and impressivelly modern school with many classes to choose from. She enjoyed Science, Advanced Mathematics, Art, and Swimming. Near the prom, many boys asked her out, but she said no. On the night, DotA went with a group of friends to the prom and they stuck together. Later, she got enrolled to a wonderful college which ended her smooth sailing road of education. Adulthood DotA is now one of Gary's friends and enjoys his company. She helps out in his Sports Shop from time to time. She works in the PSA as a spy, and enjoys it very much. She later adopted T.D., and they get along quite well, despite the puffle being a demon puffle. She then got an apartment in ShutterShock condos and enjoys her room. Involvement DotA is part of the PSA and enjoys her job very much. She likes her coffee breaks with Gary, and she sometimes writes in her journal. Relationships Friends *Gary *Cadence *Willie Watt *Aunt Arctic Enemies None, really. Crushes *Possibly G People who Crush on Dota *''Add your name here if you have a crush on Dota'' Trivia *It is rumored she has a crush on G. This is comfirmed not true, although she has kissed G on the cheek, and once on the beak, due to celebration, friendships, etc. *She has a journal. *She is extremely hard on herself, and sometimes, but rarely, hits herself. *She says the capital A in her name is due to a birth cirtificate error. *DotA cries very easily, but can keep her heart solid if she needs to. *She is interested in astronomy, travelling to new planets and colonizing. *She says "she has an awful memory". *She enjoys hugging other penguins. *Dota has had one experiance with music, as making one CD with techno music. *She has a family. *She adopted a puffle. *She is one of the only penguins who has freckles, eyelashes, and real hair. *Her sensitivity was probably caused due to her mother's strict parenting. *She says she would enjoy a boyfriend and have kids, but she says she just isnt ready yet. Quotes "Please dont yell at me, I have a tendancy to cry if you do..." "I'm really sorry, I promise..." "D'awww...you didnt need to do that....*blushing*" "Am I really....?" "Grrr...soon..I will get you back....." "Oh, puffling! I forgot my journal...*smacks self on forehead*" See also * G Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Inventors Category:family of Dota